


Suck my Cake

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pleasant thought that Greg was at home desperately trying to lure him into sex with endearing textual ineptitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck my Cake

The upside of a long night at work was that he got to go home at the end of it.

That he had a home to go to at all was pretty upbeat thought. It hit Jim harder some days than others that he had a home; that he had a lot to get home to at the end of the day. Like when Gil sent him a text message reminding him to get dog food on the way home.

Waffle would look at him with sad puppy eyes if he didn't get his favorite chow and he couldn't stand that. Still that was a bit of time away yet, and he had to stand around and look useful for the moment as Nick and Sara hit the crime scene. At least Greg was off tonight. That would mean there would be a decent breakfast when he got home.

Gil was probably still neck deep in whatever part of his current case he was running down. He rocked back on his heels, watching, looking, keeping alert.

There was a bleep from his phone and he half hoped it wasn't another 4-19 or something like that. A nice sensible end to a shift would make a change. The illuminated screen said he'd had a text from Greg and he smirked. He'd finally got Greg and Gil to upgrade their phones from the bricks they had before.

He flicked it on, and smirked, pulling up Greg's message.

The text bubble popped up and started with the message, _~I wanna suck your cake.~_

He probably wasn't supposed to choke when he was reading his personal phone at work. Brass took a long survey around the ground, and answered, _~What kind of cake?~_

He could picture Greg lying back at home and texting him and tried not to smirk too obviously.

 _~Shit, I meant cock. Not got the hang of this yet. Though I like lemon cock if you've got some..~_

There was a pause and then a belated correction of _~...lemon cake. Shit, NOW it brings up cock.~_

Jim smirked at the screen for a moment, and quickly typed out a reply before sliding it back into his pocket for a couple of minutes. _~Sexier than grill asking me to bring god food.~_

When he looked back there was a string of replies from Greg.

 _~Manna from heaven. We should call him grill because he's so damn hat~_

 _~Hot. He's probably 'hat' too because he's still got that sin hat he wears sometimes~_

 _~Haha, a sin hat, I want one of those right now. I was trying to say I want hot steamy socks when you get home.~_

Brass had spoken with a couple of the deputies, checked the perimeter again, and felt safe answering that message. _~Socks. Bet if you throw wet ones in the drier you could get that.~_

Another text bubble popped up almost immediately, and he could imagine Greg cussing at the phone.

 _~Sex, I want steamy sex with you. The idea was to get you all hot and mothered so you couldn't resist rushing home and frolicking me into the mattress~_

Frolicking. Right. So that’s what the kids called it nowadays. It was a pleasant thought that Greg was at home desperately trying to lure him into sex with endearing textual ineptitude.

 _~I’m going to frozen you into the mattress all right.~_ He put his phone back into his pocket, trying to not smile too widely at the media lurkers who were trying to get his attention to ask questions. Nothing like looky loos.

 _~Does that mean temperature play is on the cards?~_ Greg texted back. _~Awesome. This kinda fails at making you hungry though..~_

 _~...horny. Maybe I should write innocent things and have them autocorrect kinky~_

There was a lengthy pause as Greg evidently battled his new phone.

 _~Hey Jim, I'm really horny for a great big piece of your cock.~_ Greg managed, and Jim was pretty sure he had typed something about being hungry for a great big piece of cake.

He snorted, and shook his head at the phone while they were moving away, a couple of hours later even as he replied. _~Be home on time, Greg. I promise you can suck my cake.~_


End file.
